Captain Planet!
by Nettlez
Summary: The brotherhood are watching TV. They do there rendition of the highly rated kid programme. Oneshot. This is what boredom does to me.


Disclaimer: Do Not own!

Ok so I'm writing up the next chapters to **Flowerbed** and **If Only**, and like on my homepage I got this clip of Captain planet. It was one of my favourite childhood programmes, so I like thought it would be funny to do an one-shot X-men version. Lol So this is what I came up with.Its completely random and rubbish, but Enjoy. (For those who don't know what captain planet was, go to my author page and click on my homepage, scroll to near the bottom and the last video clip on there is this scene!) It really is stupid.

* * *

**HE's OUR HERO!**

The brotherhood mansion was alive with energy. Wanda walked into the living room to almost be trampled on by Fred.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Wanda growled as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry Wanda, COME ON GUYS IT'S ALMOST ON!" Fred shouted out the doorway.

"What's almost…" Wanda was cut off when John,Pietro and Lance came running into the lounge carrying various snacks and objects, knocking her flying. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry, TOAD IT'S ON!" Pietro yelled, curious Wanda looked into the lounge to find John, Remy, Fred, Lance and Pietro all sitting around the T.V watching in anticipation.

"You've got to be joking!" Wanda snorted. At that moment Toad came jumping in wearing a ridiculous costume. "You are a bunch of dorks."

"Come on Wanda, join us, you never know, you might enjoy it." Lance requested.

"Ha, no way."

"Wanda, please, we need someone to be water." Toad pleaded, going down on his knees. Wanda looked at them all in turn like they had all grown an extra head.

"What?"

"Well Pyro's fire, obviously, I'm Earth, Quicksilver's Wind, Gambit's heart, Fred's the evil guy and Toads Captain planet." Lance announced.

"Why is toad Captain Planet?"

"Cause he's green, please be Water, we need another person!" All the boys then looked at her with the best puppy dog expressions they could manage, Wanda couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys are such a bunch of dorks!" Wanda then walked straight out of the room. The guy's looked at each other, and the same mischievous grin spread across each of their faces.

* * *

"Ok is everybody ready?" Pietro asked. 

"Yo, this suit looks too much like Colossus's." Toad complained.

"At least you don't have to wear a blonde wig." Pietro grumbled as he examined his attire.

"Dude you look like Tabitha." Lance laughed so Pietro punched him in the arm.

"Will you all just SHUT UP, so I can get this over with."

"Chill Wanda, ok it's almost about to begin, everybody suited up?" Wanda rolled her eyes and looked to the TV screen. All the brotherhood were suited up in outfits matching the ones the characters were wearing on the programme.

"Ooo it's started, ok everybody get into position." John bellowed, there was a lot of scuffling around following this statement. All eyes turned to the TV screen.

"Earth!" Lance shoved his fist out which had a green ring on his finger.

"Fire!" John jumped in and followed suit with a red ring on.

"Wind!" Pietro grinned and pushed out his fist with his a silver ring on.

"Water!" Wanda grumbled and Pietro pulled her fist to meet the others in the middle.

"Heart!" Remy shoved out his fist with a yellow ring on.

"GO PLANET!" They all hit their hands together and jumped up in unison.

"With your powers combined I am Captain Planet!" Toad jumped onto the table and pointed his finger towards the 5 mutants.

"Captain Planet, he's our hero,

Gonna take pollution down to zero,

He's our powers magnified,

And he's fighting on the planet side" John, Pietro, Remy and Lance started to randomly use their powers and they sang. Pietro ran around in a circle causing a small wind vortex to appear, John was aimlessly throwing fireballs and Lance was letting loose several tremors. Wanda in the mean time was trying to stop their powers using hers. After each person realised they were glowing a deep blue, they stopped and continued singing.

"Captain Planet, he's our hero,

Gonna take pollution down to zero,

Gonna help him put us under,

Bad guys who like to loot and plunder"

"You'll pay for this Captain Planet!" Blob shouted and lifted his fists up in rage.

John, Pietro, Lance and Remy started chanting together, holding imaginary microphones, Wanda rolled her eyes and mumbled a silent "I'm Getting outta here."

"We're the planeteers,

You can be one too!

'Cause saving our planet is the thing to do,

Looting and polluting is not the way,

Hear what Captain Planet has to say"

"THE POWER IS YOURS!" Toad jumped up onto the coffee table and pointed his hand to the sky. Everyone fell silent after that, for a moment, and then they all started laughing.

"Dude that was so cool, yo." Toad let out a deep sigh as they all collapsed on the sofas laughing hysterics.

"Tell me about it mates, so what's up next on the ol' squawk box?" John asked.

"SPIDERMAN!" Fred shouted joyfully.

* * *

Outside Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Evan stood flabbergasted. 

"Well I guess the professor was wrong about them starting a fight." Jean exclaimed still shocked at what they just saw through the window.

"Yeah…well that was…er…certainly different." Scott staggered, he was just as stunned as everyone else was.

"Never pegged them as a Captain Planet fan." Evan joked.

"Mein eyes, mein eyes, i'll nezer be able to get zat image outta my head." Kurt moaned as he remembered the image of the brotherhood running around in captain planet outfits.

"Ok calm down Kurt, how bout we all pretend we didn't see nothin' here today?" Rogue proclaimed. The others nodded in response and they walked calmly and soundlessly back to the X-van.

The end.

* * *

Well that was totally random, but well I'm bored, lol. Hope you enjoyed anyway, please review! Hehe. 


End file.
